The Beatles!
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: The Percy Jackson characters are the Beatles! From there first tour, to the roof top concert. Enjoy! Rated T for drugs.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bord one day, and decide to write a Percy Jackson book with them as the Beatles! With Nico as John Lennon, Travis as Paul, Percy as Ringo, and Connor as George. So when you see Percy or Nico, refer to them as the Beatles. Nico will have Cynthia, Connor has Pattie, Paul has Jane, and Percy is looking for that someone special. Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy

I was looking out the window of the plane with the other lads. We are on our first America tour, appearing on the Ed Sullivan show on February 9. So me and the other lads decide to try an American tour to try to get more success there. Our first album didn't do as well as in England.

"Hey Ringo, you alright lad?" My good friend George asked. Funny story. At my first gig with the Beatles, the crowds wanted Pete Best back, and said I was no good. George defended me, and he and the other lad had a black eye.

"Just a wee bit worried about this tour." He nodded. We all were nervous. John had denied it, but he's nervous, like the rest of us.

"It'll get better Starr, just trust me" McCartney told me.

"Just imagine those American girls chasing you. It'll be like home." I smiled and looked out the window.

"Hey lads, there is the airport! We're in America!" The rushed at me, and I had to vault myself over to the seats behind me to avoid being trampled.

"You all are like bloody animals!" The last time that happened, Lennon saw a hot girl, Cynthia, and half the boys ran to dance with her. Of course, she choice Lennon because of him playing guitar. Hardly anyone notices the drummer. But that's show biz for all ya rookies. As the plane landed, we all saw a huge crowd at the main gate. I looked at the others.

"Well, here are our American fans lads!" They all looked at me with smiles and charged at the door when the plane stopped. As soon as they opened the door, there was a roar. I thought the planes engines were still on. But as I looked out, it was the crowd who was making all the noise. I looked at Paul, and he was smiling.

"Well lads, lets go!" Lennon shouted, literally jumping off the plane. It's going to be a long tour.

* * *

**More on the way later. Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Connor

We got settled in our hotel, and I went out on the balcony for a smoke. A few minutes later, Ringo joined me.

"How you liking America so far George?" He asked. I smiled a little before taking a drag.

"So far, I like it. I can't believe we're here though." A few months ago, we were trying to get above 25 shillings. Now, we're making about four times that. And now, performing in America is like a dream come true.

"Where's Lennon?" Ringo shook his head with a smile before answering.

"Off with another chick in his room. Good thing Cynthia is not here. She would have his bloody rear if she found out." Makes me glad I'm the quiet one.(Me and George have a lot in common then) But poor Ringo never gets noticed. Well, that will change tonight. Bob Dylan invited us to a party he's throwing. From what I've heard, he invites the big musicians, and every hot girl in a three-mile radius. There has to be a girl there for Ringo.

"Ringo, we're going to a party tonight with out the other lads. They are going to a different party." He looked at me like he was uncertain, the nodded his head. I smiled. He is going to have a blast.

Annabeth

It's eight o'clock, and I'm on my way to a party Bob Dylan is throwing. There is suppose to be special guests, but I don't know who. I hope it's the Beatles! I admit it to no one, but I have a huge crush on Ringo. I mean, he has that cute smile when he's drumming, and his hair going wild when he shakes his head. It's amazing no one fell for him. Sure, the guitarist are cute, but Ringo stood out in a way I noticed right away.

"Who are you thinking about?" My friend Thalia asked. Thalia is Dylan's girlfriend.

"Bout who is going to be the special guest." She smiled. Oh boy, here it comes.

"Hoping for Ringo?" She is the only one who know's Ringo is my crush. I can't tell her that though.

"No. Elvis" She nodded. We are both fans of his music. Not as big as the Beatles, big still fans. I still can't believe she bought it. Oh well, that's what she got for dating Dylan. After a few more minutes, we arrived at Dylan's party.

"Glad you two could make it! Come on in."

"Thank you for inviting us Mr. Dylan." I said. He laugh.

"Please just call me Dylan." I nodded, and entered. I don't normally go to party's, but the chance to meet Ringo if he's here is too good to resist.

"Lady's and gentlemen, I would like to announce we have to members of the Beatles here. George Harrison and Ringo Starr!" Ringo Starr is here!

Percy

I came to the front of the room after Bob Dylan announced we were here.

"Thank you mister Dylan. I've got one thing to say. Let's party!" The crowd cheered and began to go back to dancing. I smiled and walked over to a quiet spot in the house with a beer. I was never one for dancing. A yell came through the crowd, and I saw a blond-haired girl being pulled away by a blacked hair guy. I ran to the girl and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Oh, why am I even doing this?

"Please let this lovely girl go." He smirked and laugh.

"Please British. Don't make me laugh." I got mad, and tried one more time.

"Let the girl go." He got tired of me and pushed me. I smirked, and gave him my famous upper cut. He hit the floor, and the girl just looked at me. I smiled and offered her a dance. She was by far the prettiest girl I had seen. She smiled and we began to dance. I know how to dance, just never did liked it very much.

"What's you name, love?" I asked.

"Annabeth Chase." I smiled.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl." She blushed, and we continued dancing. She already knew who I was. I know because before I said my name, she nodded. After about an hour or so, the party ended. But I didn't want to leave this...goddess yet. So I offered her a walk though town. Though I have no bloody idea where to go, she said yes.

"So, tell me about yourself love." She smiled and began to talk about what she wanted to do. surprisingly, she wants to be a musician to. I smiled and told her that I could get my company to sign her up if she wanted. She was so excited that she kissed me.

"Oh, I so sorry..."She never got to finish her sentence. Why you might ask? Cause I kissed her.

* * *

**Ok, not one of my best, but what do you think? Review or p.m.**


End file.
